The invention relates to construction products and particularly to sliding door assemblies. There has been considerable commercial interest in so called "pocket" door assemblies. Such assemblies provide a pocket within the wall of a building to accomodate the door when it is in the open position. In the prior art construction techniques the assemblies have often been fabricated at the construction site. Such construction techniques require the use of relatively high paid skilled labor. Fabrication at the construction site has the further disadvantage that the advantages of increased productivity and improved quality control can not be attained in the manner in which it is possible with mass production.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate rapid installation of such assemblies.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will reduce total construction costs.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be readily prefabricated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will have an attractive appearance.